If only
by krumy
Summary: Sherlock tiene una segunda oportunidad para darle a John el mejor y último día de su vida... (Sorry por el mal resumen, espero le den oportunidad)


**Es o Disclaimer: Bueno ya saben, personajes no son míos , pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
Y a la BBC , Mark Gatiss y Moffat por darnos la hermosa serie de Sherlock con los actores Martin Freeman y Benedict Cumberbatch.**

**Nota: Este fanfic salió de una película con el mismo nombre, solo fue una idea pues cambia un poco la historia pues solo tengo algunas cosas presentes pues olvidé gran parte de la película porqué la vi hace años (¿?) Espero disfruten el fanfic.**

**Nota 2: Relación establecida de Sherlock/John.**

**Es un oneshot**.

**Gracias por darle oportunidad.**

* * *

**:::::...**

**Si solo…**

Tenían 10 meses ya dentro de la relación, habían cambiado pues tenían sus momentos de pareja como cualquiera pero seguían siendo los mismos, John en ese tiempo retomó la practica del clarinete, como lo había dicho había tocado hace mucho, en la secundaria, pero de un tiempo comenzó de nuevo a practicar y se metió a un grupo donde esa noche se presentarían en concierto.  
John realmente se sentía feliz por ello, había estado practicando como loco, ahora no era el único que tocaba un instrumento en el piso.

Para ser un día tan feliz para él empezó mal, Sherlock se encontraba en la cocina mirando por el microscopio cuando el médico salió de buen humor de su habitación, dándole un beso de los buenos días a su pareja.  
- Me siento muy feliz por hoy, ¿Irás verdad?  
- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? – El detective preguntó sin levantar la vista del microscopio.  
- Sherlock… Te lo dije, te lo estuve diciendo toda la semana, el concierto.  
- ¿Tengo que ir de verdad?  
John cambió su expresión en su rostro de alegre a molesto.  
- Tocaré por primera vez ante un público, el concierto es importante para mí.  
- Básicamente ya escuché el concierto, toda la semana te la has pasado tocando ¿Qué diferencia habrá? Claro a parte de que serás acompañado por otros instrumentos.  
- Eres… ¡un desgraciado egoísta! – explotó John ganándose la mirada de Sherlock sorprendido.  
- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? – Preguntó a John que estaba tomando las llaves y su chaqueta.  
No obtuvo respuesta pues John bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se escuchó la puerta azotarse, como si nada hubiera pasado Sherlock regresó a su actividad.

John salió hacia el parque, estaba sentado en una banca viendo a la gente pasar. Realmente se había enojado pero más que nada se sentía triste. Era importante ese día para él, el concierto era importante y Sherlock parecía no importarle, no esperaba esa respuesta en él, debía hacerse la idea de que no iría su pareja a verlo, pero eso no debía de ponerlo triste, debía que enfocarse y concentrarse en esas últimas horas que tenía para practicar, después de un tiempo en aclarar su mente y poner sus emociones en control regresó al piso.

Al regresar se encontró al detective en la misma posición de cuando se fue, sin esperar alguna disculpa se sentó en la sala un momento para leer las noticias del periódico de ese día, a los minutos su lectura fue interrumpida por la voz de Sherlock.  
- Si iré a tu concierto, lo siento.  
John levantó la mirada hacia él y lo miró serio.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Claro ¿A Que hora dijiste que es?  
- A las 6, sólo será una hora, no llegues tarde.  
- No lo haré – el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa en forma de disculpa, John no podía durar tanto tiempo enojado con él, ahora ya se sentía mejor.  
-Me iré a practicar un poco al cuarto – saliendo de la sala de mejor humor.

John comenzaba a alistarse, debía estar una hora antes en el auditorio así que preparó y salió de su habitación.  
- No llegues tarde. – le advirtió a Sherlock que estaba en su laptop.  
- No lo haré, estaré puntual, lo prometo.  
- Nos vemos más tarde – dijo esto despidiéndose de su pareja con un beso en la frente.

La hora del concierto se acercaba, la gente comenzaba a llegar y John no veía por ninguna parte a Sherlock, esperaba que llegara pronto.  
El concierto comenzó, entre los intervalos de canciones echaba una mirada sobre el público buscando al detective pero por ni una parte veía el cabello negro y chino. El tiempo pasó, el concierto terminó mientras John decepcionado y molesto guardaba su instrumento en su estuche y salía de ahí, veía a sus compañeros de la orquesta siendo recibidos por amigos, parejas y familiares junto con un ramo de flores o regalos, eso lo hizo sentir más triste, pero claro ¿Cómo iba esperarse eso de Sherlock? Había sido un idiota al pensar que algo así iba a suceder, si lo sabía, sabía que Sherlock no era como los demás, que su relación no era común. Salió del auditorio y bajo las escaleras molesto rumbo a la calle para tomar un taxi y ahí lo vio, caminando hacia él, iba algo desarreglado y sucio, seguramente venía de un caso, eso le dio más coraje.  
- ¿Ya terminó? – pregunto inocentemente mirando el reloj.  
- Eres un idiota…  
- Lo siento, no sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo – Sherlock comenzó a caminar detrás de él.  
- Simplemente no puedo creerlo… Ya habías quedado de venir - dijo tratando de controlarse.  
- Pero salió un caso y…  
- ¡Pero ya te habías comprometido conmigo Sherlock! ¡Lo prometiste! – le gritó muy molesto John.  
- Pero el caso…  
- ¡Ya me doy cuenta que los casos, tu trabajo es más importante que yo, y estaba advertido, me lo dijiste la primera vez que nos conocimos pero yo de tonto creí que con esto meses juntos habías cambiado! … Pero me doy cuenta que no, creo que no debimos comenzar esto.  
- ¿Esto? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto cuidadoso el detective aún atrás del médico.  
- ¡A esta relación, lo que se supone que es una relación! – dijo gritando y haciéndole la parada a un taxi. John se subió en él y cuando Sherlock iba a seguirlo John lo empujó y cerró la puerta,  
- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó sorprendido viendo a John.  
- Me voy a casa – dijo dando rápido la dirección y el taxi comenzó a andar.  
Antes de que se fuera el taxi Sherlock vio una mirada extraña que le echó el conductor del taxi, alarmado por ese incidente extraño comenzó a correr detrás del taxi gritando el nombre de John.  
Vio al taxi que atravesaba un cruce de avenidas y aún siguiendo al taxi fue sorprendido con un terrible choque. El taxi en el que iba John fue fuertemente impactado por otro auto que venía a toda velocidad, pegando del lado donde iba John sentado. Sherlock vio el accidente con horror y en cámara lenta, no podía ser verdad, aún más aprisa corrió gritando el nombre de John y apartando a la gente que comenzaba a juntarse.  
- ¡John! ¡John! – gritaba con desesperación intentando entrar al taxi casi irreconocible.  
Las personas que estaban presentes llamaban a emergencias e intentaban detener a Sherlock  
- ¡Déjenme, mi pareja, mi novio está dentro! – Al acercarse encontró a John a lo que aparentaba inconsciente, con sangre en su cabeza y rostros, rápido tomó su muñeca para tomarle el pulso pero no encontró nada. .- ¡John! ¡John! Despierta – se iba desesperando y rompiendo la voz, la gente que presenciaba la escena comenzó con pena a alejarlo del cuerpo.  
Vio a la ambulancia llegar y sacar el cuerpo tratando de reanimar a John, Greg llegó a la escena acercándose a un Sherlock en shock.  
- Sherlock ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado viendo como subían a John a la ambulancia.  
Sherlock no respondió e inmediatamente fue hacia la ambulancia donde estaba John. No podía ser… Al acercarse a donde atendían a John vio que cubrían con una sábana el cuerpo.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! – Sherlcok intentaba acercarse a la camilla donde estaba John pero los paramédicos no lo dejaban pasar.  
- Señor, ya no podemos hacer nada, la persona no tiene signos vitales.  
- ¡Son unos ineptos, eso es lo que son! ¡Deben de atenderlo bien, él solo esta inconsciente! – decía casi al punto del llanto.  
- Sherlock – Greg lo tomó del brazo. – Déjenlo pasar.- Ordenó Greg a los paramédicos haciendo que el detective se acercara al cuerpo de John.  
Greg se sentía sorprendido y triste, no podía creer lo del accidente y mucho menos que John había fallecido, todos presenciaban una escena desbastadora, Sherlock hablándole y rogando a John que despertara a pesar de que nada se podía hacer ya. Greg se mantuvo fuerte por Sherlock, necesitaba alguien con él, llamó a Mycroft pues Sherlock aunque no lo admitirá o quisiera necesitaría a su hermano ante gran pérdida.

:::::...

Se sentía devastado, había llorado toda la noche, estaba en su cama, por sugerencia y orden de su hermano había regresado al piso, sin darse cuenta entre llanto y dolor se quedó dormido, ahora no quería levantarse, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad, una vida sin John.  
Sentía como si John estuviera a lado de él, acostado aún a su lado, en la cama que compartían, sabía que si abría los ojos no encontraría nada, así que prefería estar con sus ojos cerrados.  
Un movimiento muy real fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos encontrándose con el cuerpo de John junto a él, Sherlock por la sorpresa se levantó bruscamente y cayéndose de la cama.  
- ¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba un adormilado John mirándolo desde la cama.  
- ¿Q-Qué ha pasado? – preguntaba sorprendido.  
- Te caíste de la cama – respondía John volviéndose a acostar. - ¿Qué hora es? Es raro que estés aún en cama, siempre te levantas temprano.  
Sherlock se levantó y observó cuidadosamente a John, no tenía heridas del choque, y estaba vivo ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, inmediatamente fue hacia John y lo abrazó fuertemente acurrucándose junto a él y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del médico.  
- ¿Sherlock?... ¿Estas bien? – John se había extrañado ante esa muestra de cariño tan repentina.  
- Estas bien… fue sólo un sueño quizá…  
- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?  
- Muy real… - decía aún con su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, sentía su corazón y su respiración subir y bajar. – Soñé con el día de tu concierto.  
- Hoy es el día de mi concierto, ¿Soñaste que hacía el ridículo? Espero no me pase eso, estoy algo nervioso al respecto.  
- ¿Quieres desayunar?  
- … ¿Qué?  
- ¿Qué si quieres desayunar?  
- Sherlock ,es raro que me preguntes eso, si que estas raro el día de hoy – hizo a un lado a el detective y se levantó de la cama.- Pero si, ya que preguntaste, quizá si, pensaba solo tomar té, pero ahora se me apetece unos huevos. – se comenzó a vestir. – Iré a comprar, creo que no hay…  
- ¡No! – gritó Sherlock parándose y deteniendo a John.  
- ¿Por qué no? – el médico miraba con confusión a su pareja.  
- Yo iré por ellos, no salgas de aquí – de nuevo abrazó a John muy fuerte. – Te amo John.  
- Yo… también te amo Sherlock .- le devolvió el abrazo.- En verdad que estás actuando extraño.

El detective se dio un baño rápido y salió para ir a comprar los huevos, al momento de salir del 221B se topó con el señor que había visto en su sueño, el conductor del taxi. Ahí estaba que lo miraba fijamente.  
- No fue un sueño señor Holmes – fue lo que le dijo de repente, Sherlock se tensó al escucharlo y fue directamente hacia él.  
- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir? – Se comenzaba a poner nervioso  
- Ayer, lo que pasó, el accidente de su pareja… pasó de verdad… - Al ver que el detective se quedaba sin decir nada por lo confundido que estaba continuó.- Soy una persona que puede devolver el tiempo, a eso me dedico, doy segundas oportunidades.  
- ¿Lo qué dices es verdad?... Entonces... ¿Puedo impedir la muerte de John?  
- No, el accidente tiene que pasar lo que si es que tienes la oportunidad de darle a tu pareja el mejor día en su último día, pues como murió el señor Watson, estando triste y molesto con usted , no fue bueno… Puede cambiar las acciones que tuvo en el día, pero no el final.  
- ¿Por qué no puedo impedir eso? ¿Por qué no puedo salvarlo?  
- Es el destino señor Holmes, traté de que este día sea el más feliz para él. – Y es mejor que él no sepa nada, pues en cuanto tú le reveles la verdad, que este día ya a ocurrido y en lo que terminó se acabará tu oportunidad…  
Sherlock iba a replicar pero la voz de John detrás de él lo sobresaltó.  
- ¿Con quién hablas Sherlock? – el detective lo miró y al voltearse a ver al conductor del taxi había desaparecido.  
- Yo… hablaba para mi mismo, quizá… mejor le pedimos si tiene algunos huevos a la señora Hudson, seguro no le importará – dijo volviéndose a meter al 221B.

Al final la señora Hudson ayudó a Sherlock a hacerle el desayuno a John, después de eso la señora salió con amigas dejando a la pareja desayunando, John aún estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su pareja.  
- ¿En serio estás bien?  
- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas tanto? ¿Tan extraño es que quiera…hacer algo por ti?  
- Realmente si, digo esto del desayuno…  
- John, me dijiste una vez que querías ir a una cabaña, en las montañas o algo así…  
- Si, me gustaría, unos días al menos, pero sé que tu te aburrirías más.  
- Vamos ¿Si?  
- ¿En verdad? – Alzó las cejas de sorpresa mirando a Sherlock – wow, entonces aprovecharé, espero no te arrepientas.  
- Entonces prepara tu instrumento y tu ropa…  
- Espera, Sherlock… decía que fuéramos de vacaciones, no en este momento.  
-Hay un lugar, similar al que quieres ir a una media hora de aquí, le pediré a Mycroft un auto, vamos a pasar el día allá… - sugería Sherlock con ternura.  
- Hoy es el concierto  
- Vamos unas horas, estaremos a tiempo, lo prometo.  
Ante el casi ruego de el detective y la oportunidad y sorpresa que John tenía aceptó.  
- Si se nos hace tarde espero que le pidas a Mycroft algún helicóptero para poder llegar a tiempo.  
- Haré lo que sea para que estés a tiempo y verte tocar. – Le sonrió y empezó a ponerse la bufanda.- Mientras tu alistas todo iré por… algo y llamaré de paso a Mycroft para que nos mande un auto, no tardo.

Ese día si que era extraño, esperaba que fuera especial pero con Sherlock comportándose así realmente era sorpresivo, caminó hacia su habitación para alistar todo.

Habían llegado a una cabaña, en un lugar cerca, era una especie de pradera, lugar turístico que en esas fechas estaba vacio pues no eran vacaciones, ni días festivos, ni fin de semana. Realmente se veía todo tan tranquilo, lejos del ruido de la ciudad. John estaba maravillado con el paisaje mientras Sherlock sacaba el poco equipaje que habían llevado.  
- ¿Entramos? – señaló Sherlock siendo seguido por John.

La cabaña era chica, una chimenea acompañada por dos sillones, en una pared una mesa con 3 sillas y un sofá, en el otro cuarto estaba la recámara, una cama con una mesita de noche y en otro pequeño cuarto era el baño.  
- Realmente aún no entiendo el porqué de tu actitud, pero me está gustando mucho este día.  
- ¿En verdad lo estás disfrutando?  
- Claro Sherlock, tu nunca eres así – dijo sentándose en un sillón frente a la chimenea. -¿Estás así pro algo especial?  
El detective se tensó unos segundos y fue directo a prender la chimenea y se sentó frente a John en el otro sillón.  
- Sólo quería darte algo especial.  
- ¿Por algún motivo?  
- … por el concierto de esta noche, serás la primera vez que tocas en frente de un público.  
- Vaya… nunca esperé esto de ti, realmente me sorprendes y gracias.- sonrió con cariño a Sherlock.

Pasaron varios minutos hablando de todo, Sherlock escuchaba con atención a John, le platicaba de cosas de su niñez, se sentía realmente con ganas de llorar al pensar que John se le iré en tan solo unas horas, pero quería que ese día fuera el mejor para John, no iba a permitir que John se sintiera mal. El silencio se hizo presente unos minutos, hasta que Sherlock se levantó y se arrodilló entre las piernas de John tomándole de una mano.  
- ¿Qué haces? – poniendo algo nervioso a John.  
- John… Cásate conmigo.  
El doctor lo miró sorprendió y se le escapó una leve risa obviamente de nervios.  
- Sherlock, basta, deja de bromear o lo que sea que haces...  
- No bromeo John nunca lo haría – dijo sacando un anillo y poniéndolo en el dedo de John – Quiero que seas mi esposo John Watson…  
- Sherlock…- La voz de John temblaba.- Si esto es uno de tus experimentos…  
- No lo es, nunca haría algo así…  
- Se lo hiciste a Janine …  
- Ella no me importaba, lo hice por un caso, pero contigo es diferente, nunca pero nunca te haría daño así, tus sentimientos son importantes para mi.  
- Entonces ¿Esto es de verdad? – dijo haciendo seña al anillo.  
- Por supuesto… ¿Entonces?  
- Claro, claro que si – dijo sonriendo ampliamente y abrazando al detective.  
- Te amo John.- Dijo el moreno mientras besaba el cuello del rubio.

Comenzaron a acariciarse y besarse, primero dulcemente hasta que el calor y pasión se hizo presente, Sherlock tiró a John del sillón para que se levantara y se fueron hacia la cama, poco a poco se fueron despojando de las ropa hasta quedar los dos desnudos, Sherlock recorría con delicadeza el pecho y la espalda de John con sus labios y dedos, dio pequeños mordiscos en la clavícula y hombros del médico haciendo que soltara pequeños sonidos de satisfacción y murmurara su nombre "Sherlock" una y otra vez. El moreno ingresó con toda la delicadeza que puso un dedo en John, masajeando con lentitud y cuidado, después fueron dos y tres, ya estaba listo, cuando puso la punta de su miembro en John lo acompañó sellando la boca del médico con la suya para relajarlo más, mientras empezaba a hacer el beso más profundo ingresó con cuidado y lentamente en John, haciendo que soltara un gemido. Poco a poco el cuerpo de John se iba acostumbrando a Sherlock, comenzaron con movimientos lentos y tomando un ritmo poco a poco que se fueron acelerando. La pasión se desbordaba en esa cabaña, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el climax y descansaron en brazos del otro.  
- Realmente no me imaginaba este día así.- John abrazó más a Sherlock y este le devolvía el abrazo fuertemente, sin querer soltarlo.  
- ¿Lo has disfrutado?  
- Mucho – dijo besándolo.  
- ¿Eres feliz John?  
- Claro que lo soy…  
- ¿Te has arrepentido de esta relación que tienes conmigo?  
- No, nunca lo haría… - Sherlock lo abrazó más a él depositando un beso en la frente de John.  
- ¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos Sherlock? Quisiera que fuera algo sencillo, solo con nuestros amigos presentes.  
- Me casaría ahorita mismo contigo…  
- Quizá si le dices a tu hermano en esta semana podamos…  
Sherlock no dijo nada, sabía que eso sería imposible, solo tenían ese día para estar juntos, una lágrima se le escapó pero inmediatamente se la limpió para que John no se diera cuenta.  
- Tú decide la fecha, estaré feliz cualquier día que tu decidas – respondió Sherlock con cariño.

Se dieron una ducha y comieron, el tiempo se iba acercando y Sherlock se sentía más triste pero trataba de aparentar lo contrario.  
Salieron a tiempo para ir a dejar a John al auditorio donde se prepararía para el concierto mientras el detective regresó al apartamento para tranquilizarse, media hora de la presentación salió para comprar un ramo de rosas a John.

El detective estuvo esta vez a tiempo, vio a John tocar, era increíble, todo salió de maravillas y el médico fue recibido con el ramo de rosas, siendo sorprendido de nuevo por Sherlock.  
- Este día a sido perfecto – comentó John sonriendo y caminado en la calle para tomar un taxi.  
Sherlock vio un taxi venir y a John con intenciones de hacerle la parada, inmediatamente jaló a John y lo besó, haciendo esto para dejar que ese taxi se pasara y sintiendo una presión en su pecho.  
- Wow … hay más sorpresas – dijo sonriendo John.  
Otro taxi pasó y ahora si John pudo hacerle que se detuviera, Sherlock ingresó primero y después John. Sherlock reconoció al conductor quien le dedicó una sonrisa que el detective sintió como burla, y comenzó a andar el taxi. El detective abrazó a John, John se sorprendió ante la muestra de cariño en público pero no dijo nada y se recargó en Sherlock.  
El detective sabiendo lo que venía solo abrazó más fuerte a John y el accidenté pasó, un auto les impactó igual como había pasado antes, pero ahora el golpe directo fue recibido por Sherlock.

::::...

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y respiraba con dificultad, poco a poco su menté comenzó a tomar conciencia y abrió los ojos, volteo a los lados y pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, recordó lo que había pasado e intentó levantarse, pero una mano se lo impidió.  
- Esta muy delicado Señor Holmes…  
Sherlock se sobresaltó pues pensó que estaba solo en la habitación, esa voz la conocía, volteó y se encontró al conductor del taxi.  
- ¿Dónde…  
- Déjeme decirle, que lo que usted hizo, sentarse en el lugar de John, donde el recibiría el golpe… sacrificarse usted por él… cambiaron las cosas.  
- ¿Estoy muerto?  
- No, casi pero no, es un milagro que esté aquí…  
- John… ¿Cómo está él?  
- Mejor que usted, lo puedo asegurar, esta en otra habitación. – Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.- Felicidades Señor Holmes, la segunda oportunidad que le di la aprovechó muy bien, pero ya no habrá más, así que valore a quienes están con usted.  
- Pero ¿Cómo … - Su pregunta quedó volando en el aire, pues el hombre desapareció tras salir de ahí.

Inmediatamente empezó a desconectarse lo que tenía a su cuerpo haciendo que los aparatos emitieran pitidos de alarma y al acercarse con pequeños pasos dolorosos a la puerta esta se abrió, topándose con Greg.  
- ¿Qué demonios haces Sherlock? – gritó alarmado y fue en su ayuda.  
- John…  
- John esta bien, mejor que tu, debes que descansar.  
- Lo debo de ver…- al momento de decir esto la puerta se abrió de nuevo y ahí estaba, John entrando en una silla de ruedas siendo empujado por Mycroft.  
- ¡Sherlock! – Gritó John al ver a su pareja de pie, quien inmediatamente corrió por él y lo abrazó.  
- Estas bien… John …  
- Sherlock debes de descansar…  
- ¿Por qué estás en sillas de ruedas?  
- Nada grave, no te preocupes, son órdenes del hospital, solo tuve heridas superficiales, fue un milagro que estemos vivos – sonrió John – Debes de descansar.  
- Más tranquilo el detective se devolvió con ayuda de Greg a su cama.  
- El culpable del accidente, quien les impactó era un hombre que venía en estado de ebriedad, ya el hombre es sancionado por ello.- Habló Mycroft.  
- Gracias Mycroft – agradeció John.  
- Lo importante es que salieron vivos, el taxi quedó hecho chatarra. Cuando llegué y lo vi me llevé gran susto y más al verlos ahí, pero lo bueno que están vivos. – Greg les sonreía. – Por cierto… Felicidades.  
- ¿Qué? – Sherlock se sorprendió.  
- El anillo que lleva John.- Le recordó su hermano.  
- Oh, Gracias.  
- ¿Y para cuando la boda? – se entusiasmó Greg.  
- Supongo que primero es recuperarnos y que nos den de alta.- Dijo John parándose de la silla y yendo directo a la cama de Sherlock.- Pero seguramente será pronto.  
John buscó la mano de Sherlock y se tomaron con fuerzas y cariño de las manos.

Fin

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este one-shot , si leyeron a Sherlock demasiado cariñoso, ya saben , fue porqué pensó que sería el último día con John, supongo que cualquiera lo haría,¿no? Si se portan con alguien que quieren, se portan mal algún día, son groseros o cometen una equivocación y termina así y tuvieran una segunda oportunidad.  
:D Gracias por leer.**


End file.
